


A Hand Held and a Stolen Kiss

by sansiaba42



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: BillDip, Blood, F/F, Human bill, M/M, Soos has a son, Violence, kiddnapping, kidnap, macifica, might have rape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-04-07 06:03:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19078975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sansiaba42/pseuds/sansiaba42
Summary: Dipper always wanted to see the statue, just couldn’t work up the nerve, until now. But Bill Cipher awakes, kidnapping Dipper and taking him to the nightmare realm. What will happen when the dream demon wants to become the demon of Dipper’s dreams?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfic. I don’t know how AO3 works or what I’m doing. This the only chapter in first person POV don’t worry. Tell me if it’s good or what need to improve on. Thanks!

Well, well, well, well, well, well, well ,well, well, well, well

They’re back, aren’t they.

I’ve watched them year after year, and might I say, the younger Pines twins have become quite the talk of the town. Well, after their first summer they were, of course. They “saved” everyone in their puny, pathetic, yet valuable town of Gravity Falls. 

But now, when they’ve come for their 5th year in the Falls, and they’ve grown more intelligent, even Shooting Star with her blissful ignorance, her pet pig, and still present obsession with all things girly, and grew stronger, along with Pinetree and his noodle arms. Yes, they’ve gained strength and wit, but have also grown stranger. Throughout their high school years, they seem to have have some sort of character development (Jab at Alex Hirsch? Totally jab at Alex Hirsch). Shooting Star, since completing her boy-crazy phase, now has feelings for Llama. They have become more intimate since last year. She’s still kind and caring, but would not hesitate to rip your throat out if you mess with her and her family. I like the kid. 

Meanwhile, Pinetree grows more nerdy by the day. Still fascinated with the paranormal but has also discovered a love for musicals. He doesn’t realize I’ve noticed a particular line from “Sincerely, Me” drawn all over his books, especially his own Pinetree journals. He’s on his, what, fourth one now? 

The’ve have many suitors, pining boys and girls, and even the odd marriage proposal. They've grown...complex, but Shooting Star? Not so much that I can’t decipher her every movement and thought, just like everyone else my prison of a town. 

Pinetree, however...

No.

He was different.

He could punch a bully in the face and then be pathetic and cry in the corner of a bathroom stall.  
He could solve a intricate set of parametric equations and then not remember what 2+2 equals.  
He could go from happy to depressed,  
from sappy to angry,  
from on a high to sleepy (thanks to some Mabel Juice)  
In a mere matter of seconds.

 

 

I want him.

I need him.

And now I’m stuck.

 

 

But whatever my personal attachments to him are, Pinetree’s useful.

Hidden in the shadows of the forest, biding my time, working on restoring my dwindled power supply, talking to my old friends and convincing them of my “everlasting friendship”, and restoring stability to the Nightmare Realm. I now merely wait until I am powerful enough to return to rule my dimension.

But only one other thing is missing.

Stepping off the bus, he looks just like a helpless little doe. Looking around, taking the Falls in. A wondrous look in his large, child-like, brown eyes. A gentle breeze tosses his soft, curly hair. I hide high in the shade of the tree branches and watch as Pinetree is mesmerized by the forest in all it’s splendor. Such a peaceful scene; it honestly needed a little chaos. I just to wanted to rush down there, sweep him off his feet, and whisk him to our destructive, chaotic, beautiful happy ending. But I knew I should wait. I’ve got time. He’ll come to me sooner or later. 

He will be mine. 

No matter the cost.


	2. Welcome Home, Little Pines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The younger twins aren’t back in town for 5 minutes before classic mysteries and hidden longings come back for a visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it’s been like 2 months. I’m sorry, I’ll try harder.
> 
> Also in case you didn’t know, tía and tío mean aunt and uncle in Spanish, respectively.
> 
> Enjoy the first real chapter!

Dipper Pines stepped off the bus and inhaled the sweet, clean air of Gravity Falls. He took it all in: the different trees, the grass, the clear sky, that one gnome that scapered off when they made eye-contact, that one tree whose roots looked like a foot.

It was just as they had left it to finish their last year of high school. While the city certainly had much to offer, there was something about Gravity Falls that called to Dipper and Mabel. Mabel could name off the many things that something could be: their Grukles and friends, the mystery and monsters, and the memories they make here every year. But for Dipper, it was more than that. There was something else. A different reason. He thought he was oblivious to what it could be, but his small, infamous paranoia told him otherwise.

Regardless, imagine their eagerness when their Grunkles offered them the Mystery Shack as a home. While they both would still help in the Shack, Dipper would stay with Ford in the basement and continue their research. Mabel would move into an apartment with Pacifica while they’re enrolled in Gravity Falls University. They’d be studying fashion together to open their own boutique in the mall. Mabel promised they’d be the best fashion designers ever, with Candy running the financials and Grenda as the store security guard, to which Pacifica would reply, “and Dipper would be our main model”. Dipper still had nightmares from that comment. 

While Dipper was reliving said nightmares, he felt something tackle him to the ground.  
“DIPPER WE’RE BACK!”   
“Yeah, I know Mabel. We saw the sign a little ways back.”   
“I know, I know, I’M JUST SO EXCITED.”   
“You’re always excited.”   
Their laughter was interrupted by a loud series of honks. “DUUUDDEEES!” There was no doubt about it: the Mystery Shack golf cart had arrived. 

Wendy, Soos, and his 4-year-old son, Esteban, stepped out of the cart and ran out to greet the twins with as many suffocating hugs as possible. Since their first summer, Wendy was definitely taller, but Dipper had surpassed her long ago, much to her dismay. She also chopped her hair off, now it was shaved on the sides and swooped to the right. She now worked at the Mystery Shack full-time, as Soos and Melody had made the working experience much more enjoyable. Speaking of the man-baby, he almost hadn’t changed at all since their first summer. Still lovable, still a goofball, still obsessed with video games, and still Mr. Mystery. 

The twins swooped Esteban up in their arms. He looked just like his dad, he even had his very own Mr. Mystery jr. costume.   
“How’s our favorite honorary nephew?”, asked Dipper while Mabel gave him a raspberry. “Hahahaha-gooD-HAHA-Tía MabEL-STOP-HAHAHA!”  
“Alright hambone, quit messing my little dude,” said Soos, “Your grunkles said if we don’t bring to the shack immediately, we’ll be fired.”  
“Soos, man, you literally run the shack. How could Grunkle Stan-,” began Dipper.  
“I don’t know, dude, but I kinda don’t wanna find out.”

They all laughed and piled into the cart (Wendy driving because it was always more fun that way), and after a 15 minute drive (where they almost hit several pedestrians, paranormal and normal), they finally arrived at the Shack (Wendy almost parked the car in the gift shop wall). Mabel went unfazed and raced to the front door. Dipper took a little longer to recover, but soon joined Mabel in pounding on the Shack’s front door. “ GRUNKLE STAN! GRUNKLE FORD!”, the chanted. Said grunkles soon appeared to tackle the twins with hugs. The impact was enough to knock the four of them down the porch stairs and onto the lawn. “We missed you knuckleheads so much,” Grunkle Stan admitted. “Grunkle Stan are you crying?”, a surprised Dipper asked. “I got a pine needle stuck in my eye.”

After greeting into a slightly pregnant Melody (it’s a girl), everyone hurried to get the twins settled. Soos and Melody had done some work on the Shack since the twins’ last visit. They added a rooms for them and Esteban, with another room for the baby in the works. Other than that the Shack was the same. Mabel would stay upstairs and Dipper would move down to the “carpet incident” room. Since they were older they couldn’t share a room anymore, but Dipper knew wouldn’t stop them from causing a ruckus at 3 in the morning. 

Mabel hurried to get her posters and designs out with Melody’s and Wendy’s help. Pacifica, Candy, and Grenda were coming over soon, and she wanted everything to be ready for them. Dipper was also hurrying, but for a different reason.

The different reason.

He had to see it.  
He had to see him.  
He didn’t know why, but he had to.  
He gave him the best summer of his life, disregarding the nightmares that followed.

He practically sprinted down the stairs, Soos and Ford following him with his other bags, calling for him to slow down for a second. When he got down to the basement, he unpacked items from his backpack he didn’t need for a small trek. He then zoomed past Soos and Ford, who had just gotten to the bottom of the stairs. He raced to the kitchen, where Mabel was already making some Mabel juice. While he rushed past to get some snacks and water, he asked, “You still make that stuff?”.   
“Yes”, she said matter-of-factly, “it’s a Gravity Falls Mabel tradition.”   
“That’s a thing?”   
”Heck yeah! In fact, it’s just about time for another one: Me and Pacifica are doing to sneak back into the mini-golf course and cause some chaos with the little golf ball people next week.”   
“You know what, I might just join you on that. I hate those little creeps.”  
“Hey, it was your idea to get them on our side, Dipstick. So where are you going.”  
“Uh…,” Mabel couldn’t know about who he was about to see, “a mission for Ford.”  
“Already? You just couldn’t stay away from the mystery for long, huh? It is with the jerkwads, the big guy, and the sword?  
“If you mean the unicorn, manticore, and the stick, then yeah. And it’s time sensitive so I’ll be going now.”

With that, Dipper rushed out the door and into the woods.

With another shadow in his wake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, any spelling or grammar errors, ideas for new stories, and constructive criticism are always welcome in the comments.
> 
> So long and good night, darlings.


	3. Come Along With Me, to the Nightmare Realm, My Pinetree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper meets with an old foe and friend.
> 
> Song for this chapter:  
> https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=u8rT6ij0PSo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY ITS BEEN ALMOST A MONTH. I am getting better tho so yay. Enjoy!

He had been walking for a bit now and his thoughts were racing.  
“What if it changed?”  
“What if someone messed it up?”  
“What if it wasn’t there?”  
“What if it was gone?”  
“Did it move?”

Dipper looked up from the forest floor.

There he was. A stone triangle with a top hat and a bow tie with an outstretched arm, waiting to be taken. Just like last year, and the year before. Dipper dropped his bag and cautiously walked up to the demon. He sat down in front of him with his legs crossed.

“Hey.”  
…

“Long time, no see.”  
…

“Nice to see you again, I guess.”  
…

“You know, I had walked by in past years, just to check up on you, but I thought, maybe I’ll stop this summer.”  
…

“I had 5 years to think about it. I thought, ‘I’m gonna destroy it.’ ‘I’m gonna graffiti it’. ‘I’m gonna put up a sign that says DO NOT TOUCH.’” He chuckled.

…

Something moved. He was sure he saw it. He looked around, and saw nothing. “Just finish this quickly”, he thought.

“Anyway, I decided I should just talk to you. Maybe then I could finally get a word in. You never knew when to shut up.”  
…

“You know I had to get therapy after that summer? Not a lot but there was a month where the nightmares wouldn’t stop. I was sure you were back and found a way out of the weirdness barrier. I thought you were gonna torture me and my family with nightmares until we couldn’t take it anymore. Get us out of the way for your next takeover. But they stopped after a bit.”

He smiled.  
…

“I don’t know exactly what to say here. I felt like I needed to come. Make peace. Get over you and focus on the best parts of my summers. You have always been in the back of my mind. I didn’t know why.”  
…

“Maybe we could have been friends, if you weren’t evil and out for me and my family every second. We could have talked, you could have shown me new adventures, and I could have shown you the best pancakes in town.”  
He chuckled.  
“Me and you. Best friends.”  
He laughed.  
…

“So, I guess I’m just here to make amends, to say… thank you, and good-bye, Bill Cipher.”  
He reached out his hand, closed his eyes...

and shook Bill’s hand.

He opened his eyes to the same picture, but something was different.

The wind had changed, and Dipper tasted something metallic in his mouth.

Darkness came, and soon they collected into shadows surrounding the statue and began circling it.  
The sun seemed to disappear behind swirling, thundering clouds.  
Dipper tried to run, but he was stopped. His hand was still in Bill’s. It was as if their hands were fused together.  
As Dipper desperately attempted to pry their hands apart, the day continued to turn as black as pitch.

Then it stopped.  
The wind.  
The thunder.  
Dipper just stood still in the darkness.

Until their hands started to glow blue.

Blue fire encased their hand shake. Dipper tried to shield his eyes, but the flame became brighter and brighter. But it didn’t hurt him. In fact it felt...good? He felt a familiar warmth, the type one feels when remembering good times.

Dipper wanted to embrace it, to bask in it.  
But he shook it off and focused on the horror before him.

Dipper pried his arm away from his eyes as he watched in horror as Bill’s hand wrapped around his, and the eye closed. Familiar black and gold hues started returning to the statue. The wind started to blow once again, circling the triangle. The color spread from the hand to his arm, then to his body, then to his other arm and his legs. The statue started to rise into the air, Dipper as its anchor, holding it down from going any higher.

The eye snapped open.

Bill seemed to look at himself, and with a “Hmm,” drew the fire to encase his body. His arms and legs grew more muscular. His triangular frame became elongated. His yellow bricks became a part of a golden vest with a black undershirt and usual bow tie. A golden tail coat flushed out from behind him as black tight leather pants appeared on his legs, finishing it off with black boots with a little heel. His eye moved to the left side to show an eyepatch appear on a newly formed golden tanned face with golden hair and black shaved sides, topped with a top hat. Bill looked...human.

Bill began to float back to the ground as the light of day came back and the winds slowed to nothing. Dipper regained his senses and tried to run, his hand now firmly grasped by Bill’s. Dipper didn’t care what form Bill was in. He had to get out of here and warn his family. But he noticed that the woods had gone grayscale. 

They were in the mindscape. 

“Tch, tch, tch, Pinetree. Don’t run from me. You were so eager to let me out anyway.”  
“I didn’t want to let you out.”  
“And yet you stopped to say hello.”  
“And now goodbye.”  
“It’s not that easy kid.”

Bill pulled Dipper in and wrapped his arms around him, blocking any chance for him to escape. Dipper started to scream and struggle, but Bill grew a third arm and covered his mouth. 

“Shush, Pinetree. We wouldn’t anyone to ruin our fun, would we? Besides, no one can hear you.” He sighed, “I’ll be out of your hair and back in my dimension soon enough, but first…”

He spun Dipper out and back in, as if they were waltzing, then dipped him and pulled him into a deep kiss, his third arm helping to keep him in place. Dipper’s eyes went wide as he desperately tried to push Bill off. When that didn’t work, Dipper punched him square in the face.

Bill yelled in pain and dropped Dipper on the ground, the extra arm vanishing. Dipper scrambled away, chose a random direction, and ran. He was so dizzy from being pulled into a different plane of existence that he couldn’t even walk in a straight line, let alone run. He tried not to run into a tree or root with no avail. He heard Bill’s agitated roar in the distance, and Dipper knew it wouldn’t be long before Bill was on him. When he turned around at a tree, he felt something hit the back of his head and he face planted into the ground.

He turned around to face the sky. His nose felt broken and he tasted blood in his mouth. He tried the scurry away once again, but his back met Bill’s leg. His head was too fuzzy to run again, so he just tried to focus on what Bill was saying. Maybe it held information.

“Kid,” he sounded more angry, “I was trying to be nice.”  
“That… that was ni...nice?”  
Bill walked in front of Dipper and bent down to a knee to meet Dipper on the floor. He tilted Dipper’s chin up, examining his face with a hungry look in his eyes.  
“If you would have stayed you would have found out how nice I can be.”  
“Look Bill, I...I won’t tell anyone you’re back. Just let me go home.”  
Bill sneered.  
“Home? Fine then, if that’s what you want.”

Bill stood up, throwing Dipper over his shoulder and opened a portal. Dipper struggled and screamed as much as he could, which wasn’t a lot; he was nearing unconsciousness. Bill dug his sharp nails into the Pines boy as a warning. Bill walked through the portal and didn't look back.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dipper must have hit his head too hard.

He looked around and saw a multi-colored space. It was like the background was hollow and just bright colors constantly moving and shifting with grey planets that looked like had been pummeled with Bill’s fist. They probably have been. He was freezing, and in his weak state, he couldn’t to anything more but shiver. He saw strange creatures, much like the ones that appeared at Weirdmageddon. “Wait,” Dipper‘s tired mind thought, “if they were a part of Weirdmageddon, then, that mean we’re in the…” His eyes grew wide with fear. He saw a few of Bill’s henchmaniacs coming towards them, and he knew more were in front of Bill. He tried to struggle with his little returning strength, but nothing could get him out of Bill’s hold. 

Bill wasn’t focused on the demons. He instead turned his attention to a large distorted manor on the top of the space. It was a large stone building that was constantly changing shape and art styles. He saw his full mansion in the form of a maze. Long, twisting corridors that seemed to stretch forever. White main halls stretched to black and then to every color in existence. He saw the gardens (held every living thing in every dimension) easily as big as the house itself. Bill easily floated through the force field he left in place when he left to take over Pinetree’s dimension. Speaking of his little Sapling,...

Dipper was shaking with fear. It was rolling off him, it was delicious. He couldn’t wait to tell Dipper everything, but I could wait. This was too much fun.

Bill landed on a floating pathway to the manor. He brought Dipper’s body down from his shoulder and roughly wrapped his arms around Dipper’s torso and arms. He wasn’t worried about Dipper moving anywhere, he was too dazed and weak. “But he looks absolutely adorable with his fluttering eyes and bloody nose”, Bill thought. But he couldn’t let Dipper know that. He was still pissed off at at his darling for trying to run away. Bill assumed his sneer as he roughly grabbed Dipper’s chin and turned his face towards his own.

“You wanted to be home Pinetree, well here you are .”


	4. Question: Not A Chapter (Might Delete)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Question for the benefit of this fic

So here’s the deal.

I have a lot of ideas as to where this fic could go. Judging what I have written thus far, let me know what you guys want and what you guys think would fit the best.

DarkBilldip!: torture, mental and physical

Forceful Bill, Dip eventually gives in  
Forceful to nice Bill  
With or without the help of the other demons (Demons attack Dip, thinking him one of Bill’s toys)

Beauty and the Beast/Bride of Discord) (I will be writing a full fic true to the Disney canon later, but maybe I can take ideas)

Gentleman Bill, resisting Dipper (with or with our occasional Mad/impatient Bill)

I might add more ideas later.

Let me know what else you guys ant to see and let me know in the comments. You guys can also pick multiple ideas and mash them together and we’ll see what happens.


	5. This is Going to be....Interesting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the mindscape, chaos ensues. What else?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Bill has a dirty mouth. Violence, blood, mentions of sex.
> 
> I’ve been reading smut, so it might have effected my writing. 
> 
> Also I know its been a while, but junior year is kicking my ass.

‘No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no.

This is not happening.’

 

When Bill made Dipper face him and hissed out those cursed words, Dipper’s heart dropped, but it didn’t stop beating out of his chest. He hyperventilated, trying to think in his dazed state. He couldn’t. The mere thought of staying here clouded his head, rendering it useless. From then on, his body acted on its own.

 

He kicked and screamed. He didn’t know what he was aiming for and he didn’t care, he just wanted out. He could hear the laughter of the other nightmares as they all watched his pathetic form try to make a break for it. He couldn’t stand the noise. Bill kept wrangling with the boy, grabbing anything he could hold. His shirt, his arms, his torso, his face, leaving claw marks as he tore through the boy’s shirt and into his skin. Dipper bit his captor’s arm and Bill let him go. Dipper was dropped onto the pathway and tried to stand, only for Bill to grab his leg and pull him in. Dipper didn’t dare look back. Bill slammed his foot on Dipper’s back. It hurt like a bitch. His ribs felt cracked, even broken. Bill pushed on the boy’s back, easing salt to the wound, only to grab his hair and slam his face into the pavement. He let go. Dipper turned his head to the side. He whimpered at the pain.

 

He was so tired of fighting. Everything hurt. His head pounded. Blood poured down his torso. He knew he couldn’t win, but maybe he could still try. He wanted to give up, but Mabel… he shook a bit. He tried waving his arms.

Bill again roughly grabbed the boy’s curly soft hair, like an angel’s, and pulled him up off the ground. He formed claws and dug into his scalp. Dipper stopped moving. Bill turned his body towards him. He saw Bill’s outfit: blood red. He saw the bloody bite mark on Bill’s arm, and a bruise forming on his leg. He was proud of himself; even half-dead he landed a punch. But then he heard Bill’s heavy heaves. 

Maybe he was feeling cocky, maybe it was nerves, maybe he was so delusional he thought it might be a good idea. But he swallowed his fear, looked up, and faced the demon. 

Bill’s face...he couldn’t begin to describe it. A look of hatred, anger, and something else Dipper couldn’t place. Time slowed down and quieted. The nightmares, still laughing, pointing, jeering at the mortal boy, but he didn’t hear them in this moment. Bill’s face… his eyes… these blood red pupils, the thinnest black slits. He just...stared. Dipper could feel himself striving to stare into them forever, no matter what was behind them. 

 

Yet another unsolvable reason.

 

Bill was the first to break the stare. He shot the nightmares a look. They shut up. Silence.

 

“Woah,” breathed Dipper.

 

Bill grinned. “SCRAM!”. They left without a sound. 

 

Bill turned back to Dipper, and any admiration, if it was there at all, was replaced by fear.

“As for you,  **_my Sapling~_ ** ”, he said as he gripped the boy’s hair harder, making him shut up as he brought Dipper’s face to his own, “You may not like it, but this is your home now.”

“NO!”

Bill’s red demeanor turned crimson, but his face seemed uninterested. And then Dipper was on the floor behind Bill, slammed on the pavement by the demon. Bill grabbed his hair again, just peeling his torso off the floor, dragging his paralyzed body towards the mansion.

“Kid, you’re really trying my patience.”

Quietly, Bill heard a “G...good.”

The demon looked back at a smiling boy. 

“Why am I here, you dammed…”

“Ah, ah, ah. Hush now.”

Dipper’s mouth closed on it’s own.

Bill shot him a glare with a grin.

Dipper could feel it.

“Kid, look at me.”

He didn’t.

**“Look.”**

He didn’t.

**“You don’t know the rules yet, so I’ll cut you some slack, but…,”** he turned his wrist, turning Dipper’s body with it. Dipper’s back arched, with his face up and his pelvis on the scratchy walkway. Bill stepped on his back again, forcing him to gasp in pain,  **“that doesn’t mean I’m not above pain.”**

Dipper ignored the pain. He wants answers.

“Mmhphhmmm?”

Bill sighed and opened his mouth.

“What do you want me for?”

‘ _ I don’t know.’ _

“A hostage?”

“Hostage?”, Bill faked a look of confusion and returned to his yellow color, “Oh no, no, no, Pinetree.” He brought the boy back close to him, wrapping his right arm around his bloody, exposed torso and started walking once again. “True, your family will find out it I took you and they’ll come and rescue you, and depending on your behavior I’ll see what I do with them”, Dipper went pale, “but you are much more than a hostage.”

“What am I then?”

“Hmm?”

“BILL WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?”

 

Bill ignored him.  _ ‘I don’t know.’ _

 

Bill opened the large, ornate front double doors of the mansion. They entered a large foyer with a double staircase down the middle. The room must have been bigger than the entirety of the Northwest Mansion. Bill noticed Dipper’s jaw drop. 

“It changes whenever it wants to. I am the god of chaos after all. What do you think?”

“I DON’T GIVE A SHIT! LET ME GO!”

“There you go again Pinetree. I’m trying to make you feel welcome here.”

“AND HOW DO YOU THINK THAT’S GOING?”

Bill started to turn orange, his pupils already a deep crimson.

“You kidnap me. Sexually harass me.”  _ ‘It was just a kiss.’ _ “Abuse me. I don’t know what...”. He was so exhausted he couldn’t even finish. He got quiet.

He was scared, and both Bill and Dipper new it. 

Bill couldn’t stand to see him like this.

“ **You know Pinetree, I’m starting to get tired of your useless screaming. Maybe I should try explaining to you when you’re a little more cooperative.** ”

Bill created a rag and covered his nose and mouth. Dipper tried not to breathe it in, but soon he had no choice. 

 

Chloroform. He knew it.

 

Dipper tried to fight against it, but he felt darkness taking it’s hold.

 

“Sh, sh, shush Pinetree. Sleep now.”

  
  


Bill watched as his little tree started to fall asleep. ‘ _ The kid had more fight in him than I remembered. He is no match for me thought, and he will learn that sooner or later _ ,’ Bill thought.

 

Bill created a red velvet oddly-shaped couch and laid him on it. 

He hesitated. 

He bent down to his level.

Maybe...

 

Bill leaned down to Dipper’s temple…

 

and teleported out. He had other business to attend to.

 

Mostly just thinking.

 

He appeared in his suite. A loft much like he Penthouse in his Fearamid with a hallway leading to grand two story room painted dirty gold with black accents. He walked through the loft into the bedroom. One wall was a full window. Bed undone, its skin covers and coal sheets tangled together. Clothes all over the floor, bathroom and closet doors hanging off their hinges, exactly how he left it. The kind of trashed room you would expect a ghost to rule over. 

Except this one ruled over a dimension.

 

Bill needed a soak.

He shuffled into the spacious bathroom, catching a gaze of himself in the dusty, cracked mirror over the grimy sink. He leaned in grabbing the edges of the crackling granite counter. He started into the mirror.

 

**‘What the fuck is wrong with you?’**

The fucking brat nearly killed him. He was so weak that he had to conspire with the goody-two shoes of the multiverse just to keep his head in. Foiled by the Pines. 

  
  


**_HE WAS SO FUCKING CLOSE._ **

 

Shattered glass littered the floor and pierced his fist. 

He took a few heaves.

 

He fixed the mirror. 

 

He shambled over to the  swimming pool/bathtub. Porcelain with live clawfeet bolted to the floor. He turned on the blood tap and grabbed the bubbles. 5 years ago he would pour in the bubbles after it was filled.

 

But he just stared.

 

The most he should want to do is fuck that kid into oblivion just for the hell of breaking him from the inside out.  Not even that. He should have killed the kid slowly. Have his aging “family” find him as a cusp of a kid, a body, or a disgusting creature.

 

He’s had whores before, pathetic beings that lost all hope and would do anything to even look at his hand, let alone shake it for a deal. They would break after 5 “sessions”, completely lose it, and that’s no fun. They wouldn’t enjoy it, just scream constantly, shake. He would toss them out the window for the monsters.

 

But he’s ……. **_adorabl-_ **

He gagged at the thought. 

 

Fuck.

 

Why the fuck did he bring him here?

 

_ You want him. You love him. _

 

**_Shut. The fuck. Up._ **

**_‘If I was able to love someone, this dimension would still be intact, my family would still be here, and I’d be oppressed. Again.’_ **

 

It’s not that demons can’t love. They can.

Bill doesn’t. If he does, shit hits the fan. He wouldn't be where he is today if he did. 

He lusts at most. He has needs.

 

And standards.

 

And the kid fits them perfectly.

 

Fuck.

  
  


**Fuck. FUCK he kissed him. HE CALLED HIM “HIS SAPLING”!**

 

The next second the bubbles were on the other side of the room.

 

He waved the bubbles over and poured it in. Bill stripped down and sunk into the boiling blood.

 

‘What the fuck is wrong with you?’

 

Dimension 46/‘ must have messed with his brain. Those thoughts... _ sweeping him away to a happy ending _ …

 

He gagged again.

 

Bill sunk deeper and submerged himself.

  
  
  


He screamed. A bloodcurdling rattle. 

If anyone heard, they didn’t show it. Bill felt no changes in his world or in the mindset of those in it. 

 

He came up above the red, resting his arms on the sides of the tub. 

  
  


Fuck it.

 

Fuck being weak. Fuck being sappy. Fuck being tough. He is Bill fucking Cipher, one of the three most powerful beings in the universe, and he wanted Dipper Pines. For what, he didn’t know, but he needed him here. Depending on what he is most suited for, a lover, a queen, a servant, he didn’t give a shit.

 

But oh fuck, was this going to be fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... what is Dipper suited for?
> 
> Comment answers ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Again, constructive criticism in the comments and leave kudos, if you want. Updates will be slow (or not, we’ll see), but I will end it, I think. At least I’ll try to.


End file.
